


Halloween

by Bramblestar334



Series: Town of Salem oneshots [7]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblestar334/pseuds/Bramblestar334
Summary: Godfather decides to give his mafia children a break and take them trick or treating for the Halloween season.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Town of Salem oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hey what if I wrote a Halloween tos fic haha jk unless
> 
> My friends: do it
> 
> (Also all the mafia members are the gfs adopted kids ur welcome)  
> (Consig is 9 years old, consort and bmer are 8, framer and forger are 7, and mafioso is 5)

"This is stupid." The consigliere muttered, struggling to get into her costume. "Here, left me help." The godfather said, leaning down and fixing it. The consigliere stretched out her arms, revealing extra, plastic, spidery limbs. "Thanks dad!" She exclaimed, giving the godfather a hug.

"Rawr!" The framer flapped his fabric bat wings at the consort. "Stop it!" She exclaimed, swatting at him in a manner similar to her costume, a black cat. The mafioso, dressed like a pumpkin, sat at the table. "When are we gonna go out? I wanna get candy already!" He whined.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" The forger called. "Here, I've got them." The blackmailer replied. He handed them to his sister, a task made slightly more difficult by the white sheet covering him. "Thanks." The forger set her glasses on her face before putting on a fake astronaut helmet, letting out a small giggle.

The godfather grabbed six plastic pumpkins and handed them to each of the children. "Okay, now, remember what you have to do when we knock on the door?" He asked. "Shoot them in the face!" The framer exclaimed. "No, that's not it. Anyone else?" The godfather said. "Say 'trick or treat!' and then we get candy." The consigliere answered, taking her pumpkin basket. "Perfect! Now let's go before the town kids take all the candy." The godfather opened the door, and everyone ran outside. 

\----------

It was already dark by the time they reached the first house. The consort knocked on the door, and the medium answered. "Trick or treat!" The mafia said together. "Aww, aren't you all so adorable! Here you go, take two each." She set down a bowl of candy, and everyone tried to grab some at once. The godfather gave the medium an apologetic smile before separating them. "Guys, behave." He said.

They moved on to the next house, the blackmailer already eating a piece of candy. This time, the framer knocked. "Trick or treat!" They said again. The lookout gave them all a smile before gesturing to the bowl of candy she had put out. "Don't take too much." She warned.

\--------

After a couple more houses, the mafioso started getting tired. The godfather picked him up, carrying him with his head on his shoulder, the pumpkin basket in the other hand. 

"I'll trade you two peanut butter cups for one kitkat." The forger said. "Deal." The consort took the candy from her sibling, returning her half of the trade. 

They got to another house, performing their usual routine and gaining a couple more pieces of candy, with quiet murmurs of delight and disgust depending on their earns. The disgust was only temporary, as there was always someone willing to trade. 

\---------

They ran into some other trick-or-treaters, stopping for only a moment to say hi and compliment each other's costumes, before running off again. After all, this was the one night where they could have as much sugar as they wanted and stay up as late as possible, and they had to make it last.

\----------

The godfather opened the front door, and the framer collapsed on the ground. "Home sweet home." He mumbled. "Come on, get up. You can eat your candy tomorrow, it's time for bed." The godfather helped the framer up, nudging the rest of his kids inside. 

The consort took off her ears and tail, helping the mafioso out of the pumpkin outfit while the godfather handled the others. After everyone was undressed, they headed to their rooms without much complaint, they were mostly just too tired to make a sound.

\---------

The godfather was just finished tucking the last kid, the blackmailer, into bed. "Love you." He heard his son sleepily whisper. "Love you too." He replied, leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda hard to write considering that vamp, ww, sk, and witch are already in-game roles.   
> (Framer is a bat, not a vampire, just to be clear.) 
> 
> Eeeeee look at the little maf children I love them with all of my heart now


End file.
